Daily Life of Uzui x Zenitsu
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Kumpulan cerpen Uzui Tengen x Agatsuma Zenitsu. Cerita bisa beda-beda tapi main pair tetap sama Uzen/TenZen. Kimetsu no Yaiba by Gotouge Koyoharu. update chap 5
1. Cinta itu penuh dosa

Story by Akaneko

Kimetsu no Yaiba copyright Gotouge Koyoharu

pair : Uzui Tengen x Agatsuma Zenitsu

**-Uzen/TenZen-**

Iris merah memandang tajam pada tiga sosok di depannya. Trio bocah dengan level _Kanoe_ ini dibawanya paksa demi menyelamatkan istri-istrinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang di Yoshiwara.

Ya, Uzui Tengen punya tiga istri yang super cantik dan seksi sebagai _Kunoichi_ terhebat. Dia bangga dan menyayangi ketiganya tentu saja. Seharusnya ia sudah puas dengan ketiga istrinya, tapi apa yang ada di depannya membuat pria kekar itu mulai berpikir ulang.

"Uwaaaah ... apa ini sungguh aku? Kalau begini, lebih baik aku menikahi diriku sendiri saja." Zenitsu mengagumi pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau sangat cantik, Zenitsu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu sampai menikahi dirimu sendiri." Tanjirou mencoba memperingati sambil tertawa.

"Kalian menjijikkan," ujar Inosuke bosan.

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu, Babi? Jangan sombong karena wajahmu sudah cantik dari sananya!"

"Kau ada masalah dengan wajahku, hah, Monitsu? Ayo kita bertarung!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu, Inosuke. Lagipula namanya Zenitsu dan jangan memulai pertarungan di sini."

Tengen mengusap wajahnya di telapak tangan. Apa dirinya begitu merindukan ketiga istrinya sampai-sampai merasa interaksi ketiga bocah itu sama persis dengan istri-istrinya? Sifat lembut Tanjirou mirip dengan Hinatsuru, sifat kasar Inosuke persis dengan Makio, sedangkan suara tinggi Zenitsu dan pribadi penakutnya juga sama dengan Sumi.

Ia akui bahwa Inosuke memang sudah sangat cantik meski tanpa riasan, tapi suara berat dan seraknya membuat Tengen meringis. Tanjirou juga cukup cantik sebenarnya, tapi garis wajahnya masih tampak maskulin dan Tengen tidak tertarik dengannya. Sementara itu si bocah pirang yang selalu membuatnya kesal justru menarik perhatiannya.

Bocah berisik yang selalu kesal dengan Tengen karena dirinya yang begitu sempurna bagai dewa, kini membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Zenitsu yang kekanakan ternyata berubah menjadi sangat manis ketika diberi riasan. Hal ini membuat Tengen sedikit frustasi.

Rasa-rasanya ia masih menyukai wanita, terutama yang cantik dan bertubuh seksi seperti ketiga istrinya. Tapi wajah Zenitsu di hadapannya membuat Tengen bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

_Aku ini dewa. Aku dewa. Aku de-_

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, Pak Tua?"

_Bahaya._

"Mmuuu ... hapa ang kau-mmuuu ..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Pak Tua, bocah tengik? Mau kuperkosa kau dengan elok?" geram Uzui sambil menggenggam kedua pipi Zenitsu dengan tangan kanannya.

Wajah bocah pirang itu tepat di depan wajah Tengen dan hampir saja ia mengecup bibir ranum itu. Sial. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras. Anak ini berani sekali menggodanya.

Zenitsu segera melepaskan diri dari Tengen dan menjauh ke belakang Tanjirou dengan wajah ketakutan. Bahkan ekspresi ketakutannya yang hampir menangis itu membuat Tengen tidak tenang. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi itu lagi di bawah kungkungannya.

"Hiii ... kau dengar itu, Tanjirou? Dia mau memperkosaku. Tolong aku, Tajirouuu ..."

"Itu karena kau tidak sopan, Zenitsu."

_Berhentilah memasang wajah itu, bocah sialan. Atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya padamu._

Wajah penuh riasan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Jika dirinya saja bisa tergoda begini, bagaimana dengan pria-pria lain yang ada di Yoshiwara? Walaupun sangat disayangkan, Tengen lebih tidak rela jika bocah pirang itu disentuh oleh pria hidung belang. Sepertinya ia memang harus merubah rencananya.

Dengan cepat tubuh besarnya menarik Zenitsu dari balik Tanjirou dan menghapus riasan itu dengan kasar. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan histeris Zenitsu yang ketakutan. Tengen juga mulai menghapus riasan dari wajah Tanjirou dan Inosuke dengan paksa yang ditanggapi kedua bocah itu dengan patuh.

Kali ini ia mengambil bedak putih dan perona bibir merah dan merias kembali ketiga bocah itu. Kali ini ia puas dengan hasilnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan disentuh sembarangan oleh pria-pria hidung belang.

"Euuh ... wajahku jadi jelek sekali. Padahal riasan tadi membuatku jadi lebih cantik. Kenapa kau menjadikanku jelek begini, Pak Tua?" protes Zenitsu saat bercermin.

_Karena aku tidak mau kau disentuh oleh pria lain, bocah berisik sialan._

"Kalau kau terlalu elok, kau akan disuruh melayani pria-pria hidung belang dengan tubuhmu. Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

Wajah jelek Zenitsu langsung memucat membayangkan hal itu. "Tidak mauuu ..."

"Kalau begitu jangan protes, bodoh. Setelah aku berganti baju, kita akan segera ke Yoshiwara. Tunggulah di sini," perintah Tengen dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu untuk berganti baju.

Iris keemasan Zenitsu memandang sosok bertubuh besar itu yang menghilang dari balik pintu _shoji_. Setelah yakin langkah Tengen yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi, ia langsung menaruh wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebagai seseorang dengan pendengaran tajam, tentu saja ia bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung Tengen yang berdegup kencang saat Zenitsu mendekatinya. Ia merasa malu karena tahu arti irama degup jantung itu.

Seharusnya Zenitsu merasa jijik ketika mengetahuinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa begitu. Karena selama ini dirinya selalu dianggap pengganggu, lemah dan menyebalkan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya gurunya, si kakek Kuwajima Jigoro yang menyukainya sebagai seorang cucu dan murid. Lalu ada Tanjirou yang memang baik pada siapa pun. Jangan tanyakan Inosuke karena temannya itu terlalu bodoh.

Tapi detak jantung Uzui Tengen berbeda dengan ketiga orang itu. Irama jantung yang ditujukan padanya itu baru pertama kali ia dengar. Zenitsu tentu hapal bagaimana irama detak jantung seseorang jika menyukai orang lain dan ia baru mendapatkannya dari seorang Pilar bernama Uzui Tengen. Zenitsu disukai oleh seseorang secara khusus dan itu membuatnya bingung.

_Aku masih menyukai wanita dan Pak Tua itu juga memiliki tiga istri. Bagaimana aku menghadapi hal ini?_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Zeni-"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Mata emas Zenitsu hampir lepas dari rongganya. Telunjuknya gemetaran sambil menunjuk sosok Tengen yang baru kembali dengan mengenakan yukata normal.

"Kau ... kau ..."

"Ada apa denganmu, bocah berisik? Cepatlah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi ke Yoshiwara."

Dengan cepat Zenitsu sudah berada di depan tubuh Tengen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang pria kekar itu. Mata emasnya melotot tajam, bisa dilihat urat merah yang menonjol di matanya.

Zenitsu sangat kesal melihat penampilan Tengen yang sangat tampan luar biasa. Sudah tinggi kekar, tampan, kuat dan memiliki tiga istri. Kehidupan sempurna macam apa itu?

"Sudah kupastikan bahwa kau memang sangat menyebalkan! Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil! Aaarrgh ...!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di perut bocah pirang itu dan membuat tubuhnya lemas tak berkutik. Hal ini membuat Tanjirou dan Inosuke gemetar ketakutan. Dilihatnya tubuh Zenitsu yang diangkat dan ditaruh di pundak kiri Tengen. Sang pilar suara menyuruh kedua bocah sisanya untuk mengikuti.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Kalau kau masih berisik, akan kupukul bokongmu dengan elok hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi," ancam Tengen kesal.

"Turunkan aku, Pak Tua! Kau tidak berhak-GYAAAAA!!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini pelecehan namanya! KYAAA-SAKIIITT!!! HENTIKAN!!"

Meski rekannya merengek meminta tolong, Tanjirou tidak berani bertindak apapun. Ia memilih diam sambil mengikuti sang pilar suara yang sedang menyiksa bokong Zenitsu. Begitu pula Inosuke yang mengekor sambil memegang ujung lengan yukata Tanjirou.

Tak ada yang berani mendekati sang pilar suara meski pemuda pirang di pundaknya menangis histeris meminta tolong.

_Jika bocah sialan ini masih kurang ajar, akan kudisiplinkan dia sampai benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan. Lihat saja._

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding dan Zenitsu memilih untuk diam meski masih sambil menangis.

**-Uzen/TenZen-**

END

**-Uzen/TenZen-**

Lagi hype sama KnY dan pair fave gw Uzen... gw sampe ngubek2 nyari blcd-nya Konishi Katsuyuki x Shimono Hiro dan nemu 2 doank...

Selain Uzen gw jg doyan RenTan... pair laen bebas sih asalkan Uzui n Rengoku ulti seme...

Mau itu GiyuTan, SabiGiyu, ObaMitsu, TanKana, yaoi straight gw oke2 aja di KnY asalkan posisi Uzui n Rengoku ga reverse...

Thanks for reading


	2. Jadi Oiran harus elok?

Irama musik khas terdengar indah, dihasilkan dari jemari-jemari lentik yang memetik Shamisen dengan lihai. Jemari kiri menari di atas tiga senar berbahan sutera sedangkan jemari kanan menggenggam _bachi (pick)_ untuk menghasilkan nada. Tak hanya permainan musiknya yang nikmat didengar, begitu juga dengan suara lembut si pemain muda.

Iris marun memandang tajam pada sosok di depannya tanpa berkedip. Tangan kanan memegang gelas sake yang ia sesap sesekali. Tak ia pedulikan rasa panas yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya. Fokusnya hanya satu, yakni sosok berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Uzui Tengen terlalu menikmati hiburan yang hadir di hadapannya ini. Suara-suara indah yang merasuki gendang telinganya membuat dirinya rela duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk memandangi sosok di depannya. Ia bahkan sampai menyewa satu kamar hanya untuk menyewa si _gadis_.

Satu lagu telah selesai dimainkan lagi. Tengen bisa melihat iris keemasan yang memandangnya tajam. Ia hanya membalas dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Mainkan lagi dan kali ini harus lebih elok. Kau sempat kehilangan tempo sesaat pada baris ke tiga. Fokuslah. Aku ini sedang menyewamu, jadi kau harus memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik agar aku puas," komentarnya malas.

Geraman kesal terdengar penuh amarah. Jemari yang memegang Shamisen kini bergetar dan hampir mematahkan alat musik petik tersebut. Telunjuk si _gadis_ menuding kasar pada Tengen.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kakek ubanan? Seharusnya kau-hmph!"

"Diamlah. Suaramu saat berteriak benar-benar tidak elok didengar. Lagipula bisa terdengar musuh, bocah bodoh," lirih Tengen memperingati dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Zenitsu.

Zenitsu ingin protes tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan kiri Tengen juga memeluk pinggangnya. Hal ini membuatnya sulit untuk meronta melepaskan diri. Monster otot--dan tampan-- ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil padanya?

Akhirnya Zenitsu menyerah dan memilih untuk menurut meski wajahnya tetap memasang ekspresi kesal. Setelah melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya, Zenitsu mulai memberikan informasi yang diketahuinya mengenai salah satu istri Uzui, Hinatsuru. Mereka berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya dengan gerak bibir saja. Tentu saja hal ini untuk mencegah bocornya informasi dan relasi antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi pasti, tapi kudengar kalau Hinatsuru-_san_ pergi karena 'kehilangan pijakan' atau semacamnya. Tak banyak yang membicarakan hal itu jadi aku tidak yakin," ucap Zenitsu tanpa suara.

Jemari Tengen memegang dagunya dengan elegan. Melihat wajah serius itu membuat Zenitsu tidak bisa bernapas sesaat. Ia kesal mengapa si tua berengsek ini bisa begitu sempurna sedangkan dirinya selalu dirundung sial.

Mendengar detak jantung kagum dan kesal dari bocah di sampingnya membuat konsentrasi Tengen pecah. Iris marunnya memperhatikan wajah dengan riasan jelek Zenitsu yang cemberut. Sudah jelas wajah si bocah pirang sangat jelek berkali-kali lipat tapi hal ini membuat Tengen tertarik.

Tengen menyeringai mengejek.

"Wajah jelekmu benar-benar tidak elok dipandang. Kenapa kau begitu kesal?"

"Diam kau, Tua ubanan. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu tentang hal ini-adududuh!"

"Mulut kurang ajar ini yang bicara tidak elok tentangku, hah? Mau kusumpal?" geram Tengen seraya mencubit pipi Zenitsu gemas.

"Sakiiit!! Hentikan! Nanti pipiku bengkak dan aku tidak bisa menjadi Oiran terbaik di sini!"

Tengen terpaku dan langsung melepas cubitannya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bocah bodoh ini ingin menjadi Oiran katanya? Apa Zenitsu terlalu menghayati perannya sampai-sampai berniat begitu?

Tengen menghela napas lelah dengan kebodohan bocah pirang ini. Jelas-jelas ia memberikan misi pada ketiga bocah ini sebagai mata-mata dan bukan sebagai Oiran. Zenitsu justru serius ingin menjadi Oiran di rumah pelacuran ini, ia bisa mendengar keseriusan dari irama jantung si bocah berisik.

"Jangan bodoh. Bocah sepertimu mana bisa menjadi Oiran yang elok."

Tengen mengatakannya karena itu kenyataan. Bagaimanapun Zenitsu itu lelaki dan tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Oiran. Di rumah Kogyoku ini tidak menyediakan pelacur lelaki.

Jelas saja kalimat ini menyulut api kekesalan Zenitsu. Ia menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Tengen dengan tidak sopan.

"Lihat saja akan kubuktikan padamu, Pak Tua."

_Dasar bocah. Apa dia tidak ingat tujuan utamanya berada di sini?_

Tiba-tiba Tengen dapat ide untuk menggoda si bocah berisik ini. Ia menyeringai dan memandang mengejek pada Zenitsu yang pastinya membuat bocah pirang itu semakin kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menjadi Oiran terbaik di sini? Kau itu masih bocah dan tidak punya pengalaman."

"Jangan meremehkanku, ya. Kemampuanku memainkan alat musik sudah diakui di sini. Tidak lama lagi aku pasti bisa menjadi Oiran terbaik dan kau bisa menelan kalimat bodohmu."

"Kau pikir pekerjaan Oiran hanya memainkan alat musik dengan elok saja? Kau juga harus bisa melayani pelanggan dengan baik."

"Eh? Melayani pelanggan?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Zenitsu untuk menyadarinya. Wajah dengan riasan jelek itu langsung memucat. Tengen hampir tertawa lepas melihatnya meski wajah bocah itu tidak tampak elok sama sekali.

"Tu-tunggu! Maksudnya-"

Dengan cepat tubuh mungil Zenitsu berada di bawah Tengen. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat seringaian menggoda dari sang pilar suara. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tengen pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mempraktikkannya terlebih dulu? Biar kulihat seelok apa dirimu untuk menjadi Oiran terbaik di sini."

Wajah Zenitsu memanas. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Tengen tepat di wajahnya. Iris keemasannya memandang tajam pada wajah tampan sang pilar. Tidak ia sangka jika situasinya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sementara itu Tengen semakin tersenyum menggoda. Jarak bibir mereka hanya sekitar tiga senti dan dengan sedikit dorongan saja, dua pasang bibir itu akan dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia hampir tergoda untuk melakukannya jika saja kaki Zenitu tidak menyerangnya. Jangan harap seorang Shinobi sekaligus pilar seperti dirinya akan mudah diserang. Dengan sigap ditangkapnya kaki si bocah pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pak tua ubanan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Zenitsu berusaha melepaskan diri namun nihil. Kedua tangannya kini ditahan dengan tangan kiri si pria besar. Sedangkan tangan kanan Tengen melebarkan kaki si bocah pirang, jelas membuat Zenitsu panik.

Perlahan jemari panjang Tengen membelai kaki putih si pemuda pirang. Mulai dari pergelangan kaki, betis, hingga paha dalam dan hampir bersentuhan dengan daerah privasinya. Tubuh Zenitsu gemetar karenanya.

"Ah."

Desahan meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah saat telapak tangan besar itu membelai sepanjang paha. Degup jantung keras dapat didengar keduanya yang memiliki pendengaran tajam luar biasa. Mereka tahu bagaimana irama itu menandakan bahwa keduanya saling menikmati dalam sentuhan ini.

Iris marun Tengen memandang dalam pada mata keemasan Zenitsu yang tergenang air mata namun tersapu kabut nafsu. Napas keduanya saling bertukar dan suhu tubuh terasa semakin tinggi. Pria berambut perak itu tergoda untuk mencumbu bibir merekah si bocah pirang.

Sayang dewi keberuntungan tidak memihak karena dari kejauhan mereka dapat mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat.

"Me-menyingkir."

Namun sang pilar tidak segera menyingkir, sebaliknya kini mengarah pada telinga Zenitsu. Tubuh mungil itu merinding ketika merasakan napas hangat tepat pada daun telinganya.

"Belajarlah lebih giat agar kau bisa menjadi Oiran yang elok, bocah berisik."

Dengan cepat Tengen bangkit dari posisinya. Ia memandang Zenitsu yang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tatami dengan seringaian menggoda. Pria dengan tinggi 198 sentimeter itu segera keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan satu bocah pirang yang termangu dengan wajah merona.

"Dasar pak tua mesum."

Tengen yang sudah berjalan jauh bisa mendengar kalimat Zenitsu itu namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya yang diiringi senyuman.

_Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta pada pilar menyebalkan itu._

**-Uzen-**

END

**-Uzen-**

Wokeeeeh... ide lain nyelip. Kepikiran di chap 70an si Zenitsu saking keselnya sama Tengen ampe pengen jd Oiran. Sumpah kegoblokan yg hqq...

Ini ide dadakan semua sambil baca2 manganya. Ga pake nulis plot lgsg ketik aja. Msh ada bbrp ide lg tp lain kali kalo udah niat nulis lg...

Thanks for reading


	3. Gema Suara Dalam Mimpi

_Tenanglah. Tenang_

.

Berapa kali Zenitsu merapal dalam hatinya, detak jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia hampir tidak berani berbalik karena takut.

Ya, suara yang baru saja didengarnya jelas suara iblis. Getaran suaranya yang sangat jahat membuat Zenitsu ciut. Takut-takut ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan sosok Oiran utama di rumah bordil Kogyoku ini ada di sana, Warabihime.

Semua bulu di tubuhnya merinding hebat ketika ditatap angkuh dan bengis oleh sang Oiran utama. Tatapan itu begitu kejam tanpa belas kasihan.

_Iblis bulan atas._

Zenitsu yakin itu. Ia ingin mencegah gadis kecil yang disakiti oleh si iblis namun dengan cepat tubuh mungilnya sudah berbenturan dengan dinding. Ia terlempar keras hingga membuat kepalanya berkunang. Tak lagi dapat ia rasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Uzui ... san._

-UzuZen-

_Uzui ... san._

Tengen segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Iris marun memperhatikan sekitar dengan saksama, tak ada keanehan.

Sang pilar suara tengah bersantai di salah satu kedai teh yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah bordil Kogyoku. Meski tidak seramai malam, Yoshiwara tetap banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan segala urusannya.

Sekali lagi pria berambut perak itu menajamkan indera pendengarannya namun nihil. Tidak ada lagi suara aneh yang tadi ditangkapnya.

Rasanya tadi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Jelas bukan ketiga istrinya karena mereka tidak pernah memanggil marganya. Firasat buruk menghampiri Tengen dengan cemas.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, ia segera beranjak dan berjalan di sekitar rumah bordil Kogyoku. Ia pertajam pendengarannya dan hiruk pikuk di dalam sana membuatnya menegang. Ia bisa mendengar nama Zenko disebut-sebut dan tengah terluka hingga pingsan.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ingin rasanya menyelamatkan bocah pirang itu tapi ia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Hanya ada satu jawaban yang terjadi saat ini, ada iblis yang menyerang Zenitsu. Meski anak itu penakut, yang dapat membuatnya pingsan hanyalah iblis tingkat atas.

Tengen segera beranjak dari sana. Malam ini juga ia akan mulai bergerak. Pertama ia harus memberikan informasi terlebih dulu pada dua bocah lainnya.

Bisa dirasakan langkahnya yang terasa berat. Sesaat ia menoleh ke belakang melihat rumah bordil Kogyoku.

_Bertahanlah, bocah. Aku pasti kan menyelamatkanmu dengan elok._

**-UzuZen-**

"Zenitsu tidak akan datang. Sejak semalam ia tidak menghubungiku lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan bergerak sendiri. Kalian pergilah."

"Tapi, Uzui-san ..."

"Kalian yang sekarang tidak akan bisa menghadapinya. Jika iblis bulan atas ada di sini, maka dipastikan keberadaan ketiga istriku dan Zenitsu menghilang karena iblis itu," ujarnya.

Sekilas Tanjirou dapat melihat punggung lebar sang pilar suara yang menegang. Samar-samar ia mencium aroma sedih dan amarah dari arah Tengen yang duduk jauh di atap sana.

"Mereka yang tidak mengabariku melalui surat akan kuanggap telah tiada. Karena itu, selama masih ada kesempatan, kalian pergilah bersembunyi."

"Jangan sembarangan kau, Pak Tua!" geram Inosuke.

"Uzui-san, tapi-" Belum sempat Tanjirou berkata, sosok Tengen telah menghilang.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, Tengen berlari menuju rumah bordil Kogyoku. Ia berhasil mengorek informasi mengenai salah satu istrinya, Hinatsuru yang menghilang dengan mengancam si pemilik rumah bordil. Rupanya Hinatsuru dinyatakan sakit dan pergi ke rumah bordil murah yang ada di pinggiran Yoshiwara.

Iris marun Tengen miris melihat keadaan sang istri yang terluka. Rupanya Hinatsuru meminum racun agar terlihat sakit dan dinyatakan tidak lagi berguna sebagai wanita penghibur di rumah bordil Kogyoku. Namun sebelum pergi ia dihadiahi sebuah selendang dari Oiran Warabihime.

Melihat selendang yang tertancap di dinding ruangan dengan banyak kunai, Tengen semakin yakin bahwa Warabihime adalah iblis yang bersembunyi di Yoshiwara untuk memangsa manusia. Istrinya ini telah berjuang membela diri dari serangan iblis meski harus terluka cukup parah.

Setelah memberikan penawar racun pada Hinatsuru dan memerintahkan istrinya untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri, sang pilar suara segera bergegas mencari iblis yang diyakininya sebagai iblis bulan atas. Sebelumnya ia mendengar spekulasi dari Tanjirou bahwa kemungkinan iblis ini memiliki jalan rahasia sehingga bisa berpindah tempat tanpa diketahui.

Tengen berdiri di jalan setapak. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya. Di bawah sana ia bisa mendengar gema suara seperti gua besar dengan banyak jalan kecil. Pantas saja ia dan ketiga istrinya kesulitan melacak iblis ini, rupanya bersembunyi di bawah tanah.

Sang pilar suara dapat memprediksi situasi di bawah sana dengan tepat. Baik itu jumlah orang yang ditangkap oleh si iblis serta kondisi mereka berdasarkan gema suara dan detak jantung yang didengarnya. Tengen juga dapat memastikan kondisi kedua istrinya yang lain, yakni Makio dan Suma yang terperangkap. Begitu pula dengan Zenitsu yang menghilang.

Rupanya Inosuke sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam gua bawah tanah itu dan bertarung dengan si iblis. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Tengen menarik kedua pedang nichirin besar dari punggungnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Pernapasan suara. Jurus pertama, halilintar."

Tengen mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pedang kuat-kuat dan melancarkan serangan bersamaan dengan bom buatannya ke atas tanah. Serangan ini menghasilkan ledakan besar sehingga tanah yang dipijaknya hancur menembus tepat menuju gua persembunyian sang iblis.

Iris marunnya memperhatikan sekitar di mana selendang yang juga menyerang Hinatsuru membuat repot kedua istrinya serta Inosuke dan Zenitsu. Dengan cepat ia menebas selendang panjang itu hingga tak lagi dapat berkutik dan melarikan diri.

"Makio, Suma, maaf aku terlambat."

"Tengen-samaaa ..."

Suma, istrinya yang selalu menganggap dirinya lemah menangis terharu dengan kedatangan Tengen. Ia menepuk kepala kedua istrinya dengan bangga. Bersyukur dirinya datang di saat yang tepat dan menyelamatkan mereka.

Tengen melirik pada bocah pirang yang masih mengenakan pakaian wanita tersebut masih tertidur namun berdiri kokoh dengan pedang nichirin di tangannya. Rupanya kekuatan asli Zenitsu berada pada puncaknya saat bocah itu dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Baru kali ini ia melihat kemampuan seperti ini.

_Menarik._

"Hei, kau yang mengaku-aku sebagai dewa perayaan! Selendang belatungnya kabur, Keparat!" teriak Inosuke.

"Diam kau, Bocah Babi! Setidaknya orang-orang ini sudah diselamatkan! Bicaralah padaku kalau kau sudah menyanyikan lagu pujian untukku dengan elok!" geram Tengen dengan sikap kurang ajar Inosuke.

Perlahan Tengen mendekati sosok Zenitsu yang masih tertidur dengan posisi siaga memegang pedangnya. Ia bisa mendengar irama jantung bocah pirang ini yang begitu tenang, membuatnya merasa tenang juga.

Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bocah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Uzui-san."

_Oh, rupanya saat sedang tertidur Zenitsu menjadi penurut. Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya ke atas futon jika dalam kondisi ini._

Tengen tertawa dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan heran dari kedua istrinya. Mereka menyadari bahwa sikap Tengen yang begitu lembut tampak tidak biasa. Karena selama ini sikap itu hanya ditujukan pada ketiga istrinya saja.

Memberanikan diri, Tengen menundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Zenitsu. Memperhatikan sesaat sebelum mengecup bibir mungil itu singkat.

"Setelah pertarungan ini selesai, bersiaplah untuk menjadi milikku, Zenitsu."

"Eh? Um ..."

Tampak keraguan muncul di wajah Zenitsu meski masih tetap tertidur. Tengen menyeringai saat melihat rona merah di pipi si bocah pirang. Harapannya masih belum pupus jadi ia tidak berkecil hati.

"Eeew ... apa yang kau lakukan, Dewa Perayaan sialan? Menjijikkan," komentar Inosuke.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk diam kau, Bocah Babi! Kau tidak boleh bicara sebelum kau memujiku dengan elok."

"Terserah kau! Terlebih lagi, kita harus mengejar selendang belatung itu secepatnya!" geram Inosuke tak sabar.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku si dewa Uzui Tengen-sama yang elok. Kau tidak-" sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tengen. Iris marunnya menatap intens pada sosok mungil di sampingnya.

"Uzui-san, kita harus cepat. Tanjirou dan Nezuko-chan mungkin sedang kesulitan," ujar Zenitsu masih dalam mode tidurnya.

Tengen bergumam setuju. Ia memerintahkan pada kedua istrinya untuk bersembunyi bersana Hinatsuru. Dengan cepat ia menyarungkan kedua pedangnya kembali di punggung lalu mengangkat Zenitsu dan Inosuke di masing-masing tangannya.

Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Inosuke yang tidak terima dibawa seperti kayu bakar di pinggang kiri Tengen. Sedangkan posisi Zenitsu tampak jauh lebih nyaman di mana kedua lengan mungil itu memeluk leher sang pilar suara serta bokong dan kakinya ditopang dengan lengan kekar Tengen.

"Baiklah, saatnya memburu iblis agar setelah itu aku dapat membujuk bocah berisik ini sebagai Tsuguko sekaligus calon istriku," ujar Tengen semangat dan langsung melesat cepat.

Zenitsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Tengen sambil tersenyum meski masih terlelap.

_Rasanya aku bermimpi menyenangkan yang tidak ingin kuakui._

**-UzuZen-**

END

**-UzuZen-**

Gw suka banget Red District Arc di KnY... suka liat kemampuan Uzui yang bisa overpowering UpperMoon 6th... gila emang abang 1 ini, sendirian aja udah bisa overpowering...

Bayangin, kalo berantem aja kuatnya kek gitu, apalagi di ranjang ye kaan...

Pantesan bininya 3, kalo 1 doank mana kuat ngeladenin libidonya dia... 3 bini belom bisa muasin dia, jadi mau nambah lagi... Zenitsu maksudnya...

Thanks for reading


	4. Dewa Perayaan yang Bodoh

"Tengen-sama, bertahanlah," ujar Hinatsuru penuh nada khawatir.

"Tengen-samaaa ... aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang, huweeee ...," Suma masih menangis meski sambil memapah Tengen di sebelah kiri.

"Jangan berisik, Suma! Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan batu," ini jelas ancaman yang selalu dilontarkan Makio pada Suma. Istrinya ini memapah Tengen di sebelah kanan.

Tengen hanya menatap datar lurus ke depan. Ia terlalu lelah menanggapi istri-istrinya yang selalu ribut dalam situasi apapun.

Kondisi dirinya saat ini sangat buruk. Ia kehilangan mata dan tangan kirinya saat bertarung melawan kakak beradik iblis bulan atas ke-6, Daki dan Gyutaro. Semua kekuatannya hampir terkuras habis, meski ia masih bisa berjalan walau dibantu oleh ketiga istrinya.

Tengen memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi pemburu iblis. Kondisinya saat ini sudah tidak akan bisa bertarung maksimal melawan iblis bulan atas, apalagi Kibutsuji Muzan. Sudah ada calon-calon penerus hebat yang kekuatannya akan terus berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Iris marunnya memperhatikan sekitar. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat ketiga bocah yang telah membantunya dalam membasmi iblis bulan atas tersebut. Padahal tadi Tanjirou dan Nezuko ada di dekatnya untuk menghilangkan racun iblis padanya. Namun sekarang kedua bocah itu sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Tengen memanggil seorang Kakushi (tim pembersih) untuk menanyakan keberadaan tiga bocah dan satu iblis mungil yang dicarinya. Kakushi itu sempat gemetar ketakutan meski statusnya kini sudah menjadi mantan pilar di jajaran pemburu iblis. Maklum saja, karena para pilar selalu ditakuti oleh bawahan mereka.

Setelah diberitahu, di kejauhan Tengen dapat melihat ketiga sosok bocah yang tengah pingsan tak berdaya di masing-masing punggung Kakushi. Ada satu Kakushi membawa kotak kayu yang diyakininya sebagai tempat persembunyian Nezuko. Ia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka akan segera dirawat di kediaman si pilar serangga, Kochou Shinobu. Begitu juga Tengen dan ketiga istrinya.

Sang mantan pilar suara memperhatikan satu sosok berambut pirang di punggung Kakushi. Zenitsu terkapar tak berdaya di sana. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana kemampuan bocah itu serta kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Namun Tengen juga tahu resiko macam apa yang akan diterima di usia semuda itu.

Meski Zenitsu hanya memiliki satu jurus, bocah itu memfokuskan diri pada kecepatannya hingga tetap bisa memberikan serangan yang besar pada musuhnya. Dengan jurus kecepatan dewa yang dimilikinya, di usia yang masih belia tentu ada batasnya. Zenitsu hanya dapat melakukan jurus kecepatan dewanya sebanyak dua kali, setelah itu kedua kakinya patah karena tidak sanggup dengan beban yang dialami.

Tengen menghela napas. Ia pikir dirinya sudah sangat kuat, namun melawan iblis bulan atas ke-6 dengan dibantu tiga bocah berperingkat Kanoe dan satu iblis kecil tetap membuatnya tidak berdaya. Ternyata dirinya masihlah sangat lemah. Seharusnya ia juga bisa melindungi istri-istri dan ketiga bocah itu dengan elok menurutnya. Bahkan Hinatsuru hampir terbunuh jika saja Tanjirou tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Tengen-sama, ada apa? Kenapa wajah anda suram?" Suma tampak mengkhawatirkannya meski air mata masih menggenang di kedua matanya.

Tengen tersenyum dan bermaksud mengusap kepala Suma namun tersadar jika kini tangan kirinya sudah tak lagi ada. Iris marunnya menatap datar pada dirinya yang kini cacat.

Dengan tubuh utuh saja ia tidak bisa melindungi orang lain dengan baik, apalagi sekarang dengan tubuh cacatnya. Tengen lebih dari sadar bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat dalam sebuah misi. Tapi tampaknya ia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Tengen seraya tersenyum.

Hinatsuru, Makio dan Suma tahu bahwa kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mereka sangat menyayangi Tengen, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi ketiganya tidak bisa memahami sang suami dengan mudah. Entah karena terlalu eksentrik atau memang pria kekar itu tidak sepenuhnya membuka diri pada ketiga istrinya.

Tak ada lagi yang bicara hingga mereka sampai di kediaman kupu-kupu milik Shinobu. Dengan cepat mereka yang terluka dirawat dengan pengawasan ketat.

**-UzuZen-**

Hanya butuh waktu sehari bagi Zenitsu untuk siuman. Iris keemasannya memandang sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah ruang perawatan yang sama di kediaman kupu-kupu.

Di kejauhan ia bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk gadis-gadis di kediaman ini yang tengah merawat Tanjirou dan Inosuke. Keduanya dinyatakan terluka parah dan hampir sekarat.

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Keduanya adalah rekan yang berharga bagi Zenitsu. Tapi kondisinya saat ini juga tidak memungkinkan untuk berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang dalam diam.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Tanjirou dan Inosuke akan baik-baik saja di tangan Kochou. Lagipula ketiga istriku juga ikut membantu."

Bola mata Zenitsu membulat ketika mendapati sosok di samping ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pak Tua?!"

"Apa kau buta, Bocah? Aku juga terluka parah dan terpaksa dirawat di kediaman Kochou," geram Tengen dengan urat kekesalan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Eh? Kau terluka parah?" Zenitsu jelas terkejut. Di matanya, sosok sang pilar yang serba sempurna ini jelas tampak hebat dan sudah pasti kuat. Sudah pasti dirinya tak percaya jika Tengen akan terluka parah.

"Aku kehilangan mata dan tangan kiriku," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang kini tak lagi ada. "Kau tidak perlu terkejut dengan wajah tidak elokmu itu. Aku tidak sekuat yang kau pikirkan."

Tidak hanya telinganya yang terasa sakit, bahkan dada Zenitsu juga terasa sesak. Nada itu jelas tercampur dengan keputusasaan. Sosok yang tampak begitu sempurna dan selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai dewa kini rapuh.

Zenitsu tidak mengerti kenapa pria yang sangat perkasa ini begitu suram. Ada nada penyesalan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Semua orang selamat, meski beberapa korban di Yoshiwara tidak dapat dihindari. Setidaknya mereka yang ada di organisasi pemburu iblis selamat. Bukankah artinya mereka dapat berjuang untuk melawan para iblis kembali? Lalu kenapa Tengen masih ada rasa kecewa?

Tengen tidak bisa membaca pikiran dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari irama detak jantung seseorang. Ia tahu rasa bingung dan heran yang tengah dilanda bocah pirang di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki pendengaran tajam sepertiku. Dan kau selalu mengagumi sekaligus membenciku karena menganggap kehidupanku begitu sempurna. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu," lirihnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar dengan datar. "Sekuat apapun diriku, aku tetap tidak bisa melindungi ketiga istriku. Jika saja kalian tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan mereka. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya. Dan sekarang aku justru membuat kalian semua terluka parah. Aku marah dengan ketidakberdayaanku."

_Eh? Apa? Dia kesal karena merasa kurang kuat?_

Zenitsu mencoba memastikan lagi irama detak jantung sang pilar suara di sampingnya. Jelas pria berambut perak ini dilanda penyesalan.

Bukannya Zenitsu tidak mengerti sentimen yang dirasakan Tengen, hanya saja ia tidak percaya. Meski hanya mengenal beberapa hari, ia bisa tahu seberapa besar rasa percaya diri seorang Uzui Tengen.

"Karenanya aku akan berhenti sebagai pemburu iblis."

Kalimat itu membuat Zenitsu membelalakkan matanya. Entah kenapa keputusan Tengen itu membuatnya kesal. Padahal pria menyebalkan ini berhasil mengalahkan iblis bulan atas meski ada beberapa korban yang harus meregang nyawa. Lalu kenapa dia tampak putus asa?

"Kenapa?" lirih Zenitsu.

Iris marun Tengen melirik pada sosok di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat genangan air di sudut mata Zenitsu. Nada yang gemetar serta irama jantung penuh emosi dapat didengarnya jelas.

"Kenapa kau begitu putus asa? Padahal ...," Zenitsu mengambil napas sejenak. "Padahal kau sudah berhasil menyelamatkan banyak orang. Bahkan kau juga berhasil mengalahkan iblis bulan atas. Tapi, kau ..."

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah tidak berguna dan-"

"SETIDAKNYA!" bentak Zenitsu. "Setidaknya kau masih hidup. Kau masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. Masih ada orang-orang yang menantikanmu. Mereka yang bersyukur karena tidak kehilanganmu."

Zenitsu berusaha mengatur napas serta emosinya yang membuncah. Ia tidak ingin menangis tetapi air matanya selalu tumpah dengan mudah. Ia memang cengeng, diakuinya itu. Tapi pemuda pirang ini sangat kesal karena sosok yang begitu sempurna ini begitu saja menganggap dirinya tidak berguna. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zenitsu?

"Setidaknya kau masih hidup dan membuat orang-orang yang peduli padamu bahagia. Kita sudah kehilangan Rengoku-san dan luka karena ditinggalkannya begitu membekas. Dengan kau masih hidup, kami tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit itu. Aku ... tidak mau lagi menangis karena hilangnya nyawa orang yang begitu berharga."

Kali ini Zenitsu menangis terisak tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Ia telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lalu gurunya, Kuwajima Jigoro juga meninggalkannya karena harus menanggung malu. Begitu juga dengan Rengoku yang dihormatinya meski dirinya baru mengenal satu hari. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat orang-orang yang berharga baginya pergi meninggalkannya.

Tengen menghela napas. Perkataan Zenitsu seolah menampar dirinya. Seharusnya ia menguatkan hati, bukannya memasrahkan diri dengan begini lemah.

Ya, dia harus mengakui dirinya yang lemah, namun seharusnya dapat memotivasi dirinya agar kembali kuat. Dengan menerima kelemahannya, ia bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dengan begitu Tengen bisa melindungi orang-orang.

Perlahan pria kekar itu turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ranjang Zenitsu. Tangan kanan besarnya yang masih utuh mengusap rambut pirang bocah cengeng tersebut.

"Maaf karena membuatmu kecewa." Tengen tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku mengeluarkan kalimat tidak elok seperti itu. Aku akan tetap berburu iblis meski tidak sepenuhnya bergabung dengan Kisatsutai."

Tangan besar itu turun perlahan untuk mengusap air mata Zenitsu yang telah tumpah. Pemuda pirang itu hanya terpaku dengan sikap Tengen.

Tengen menyeringai dan membuat Zenitsu tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri.

"Karena kau tampak tidak rela jika aku mengundurkan diri, maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi Tsuguko-ku, Bocah Cengeng."

"Eh? Tunggu! Apa maksud-"

Napas Zenitsu tercekat saat wajah Tengen mendekat dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menjadi Tsuguko sekaligus istri ke empatku, Zenitsu."

Bola mata keemasan Zenitsu membelalak saat bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Tengen. Sang pilar suara segera bangkit dan memberikan seringaian menggoda.

Seketika wajah Zenitsu memanas dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia langsung mengambil bantal dan melemparnya pada Tengen yang sayangnya meleset.

"Pak Tua mesum! Dasar shinobi serakah! Apa maksudmu ingin menjadikanku sebagai Tsuguko sekaligus istri ke empatmu, hah? Mati saja kau sana!"

Tengen hanya tertawa sambil berbaring kembali di atas ranjangnya. Tak dipedulikannya suara cempreng dari bocah di sebelahnya. Ia puas berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan dari si pirang.

Napas Zenitsu tersenggal dan kakinya yang patah terasa sakit karena bergerak tiba-tiba. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak keruan. Namun ada rasa familiar dalam hatinya.

_Kenapa kecupan yang diberikan Pak Tua itu seperti pernah kurasakan sebelumnya?_

**-UzuZen-**

END

**-UzuZen-**

Sayang yaa interaksi antara Tengen n Zenitsu ga byk di manganya... pdhl nih berdua cocok bgt apalagi kalo pas lg ribut...

Sbnrnya msh ada ide tp mau fokus ke yg laen dlu...

Thanks for reading


	5. Idih Dijodohkan?

Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu

Original Story by Esty Swandana

Writing by me

Warning : Uzen, Omegaverse, Taisho Era, AU

.

.

.

"Zenitsu, aku sudah menetapkan tunangan untukmu. Besok dia akan datang untuk bertemu. Persiapkan dirimu."

Begitu titah yang diberikan oleh sang kakek, Kuwajima Jigoro.

Agatsuma Zenitsu, 16 tahun, berambut pirang, hanya bisa terbengong mendengarnya. Ingatkan lagi kenapa ia bisa berada di posisi dijodohkan begini. Oh, ya benar, ia seorang Omega dan gendernya ini belum lama diketahui. Saat ia berpikir dirinya adalah seorang Beta yang berharap agar menjadi Alfa, namun semua harapan itu pupus saat mengetahui fakta sesungguhnya.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Andai saja ia adalah seorang Beta, paling tidak ia bisa menikahi seorang gadis manis seperti adik dari sahabatnya Kamado Tanjirou yang bernama Nezuko. Namun impiannya telah hancur berantakan dan kakeknya kini menjodohkannya dengan seorang Alfa yang namanya bahkan tidak ingin ia ketahui.

Camkan ini, Zenitsu tidak akan mau tahu mengenai tunangannya karena ia menolak untuk dijodohkan.

"Tidaaaaakk! Kakek, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan entah-siapa-itu-namanya aku tidak peduli! Biarkan aku menentukan pasanganku sendiri-WADAW!"

Satu tamparan keras di belakang kepala membuat Zenitsu berguling-guling di atas _tatami_ seraya menangis keras. Iris keemasannya memandang kesal pada kakak sepupunya, Kaigaku.

"Berhenti merengek, Bocah Tengik," decih Kaigaku. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau dijodohkan dengan bocah cengeng sepertimu," tambahnya.

"Kakek, kau lihat itu? Kaigaku menghinaku lagi."

"Kaigaku, berhenti mengganggu Zenitsu," desah Jigoro lelah. Pria tua itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan pertengkaran kedua cucunya hampir setiap hari. "Zenitsu, Alfa yang akan kujodohkan denganmu berasal dari keluarga terpandang yakni orang militer juga. Tidak mungkin aku memberikan cucuku pada sembarang orang."

Kuwajima Jigoro adalah seorang veteran militer. Saat mengetahui cucunya adalah seorang Omega, dengan segera ia mencari jodoh untuk Zenitsu dari rekan sesama militernya. Di zaman Taisho ini, Omega berumur 16 tahun seharusnya sudah menikah. Sepuh sepertinya sampai harus pergi bolak-balik ke rumah rekan-rekan militernya agar ada Alfa yang mau bersanding dengan Zenitsu. Beruntung ada banyak rekannya yang menawarkan Alfa mereka untuk dijodohkan, namun di situlah tugas Jigoro. Ia harus menyeleksi kembali para Alfa yang tersedia dan memilih yang terbaik bagi cucu kesayangannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri Jigoro sangat menyayangi Zenitsu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan cucu Omega-nya bersanding dengan Alfa bodoh yang hanya menganggap pasangan Omega sebagai alat pemuas nafsu atau mesin pembuat anak saja. Meskipun dirinya juga Alfa, tidak pernah ia memperlakukan Omega sebagai makhluk yang lebih rendah dari binatang.

Zenitsu menarik napas sebentar. "Apa dia wanita?"

"Bukan. Dia adalah Alfa pria yang berasal dari keluarga militer berpangkat Mayor meski umurnya masih terbilang muda. Dia adalah kepala keluarga Uzui yang baru dan-"

Kalimat selanjutnya sudah tidak didengar oleh Zenitsu. Ia memasang wajah malas dan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan kakeknya. Begitu mendengar kata bahwa Alfa yang dijodohkannya adalah seorang pria, ia semakin tidak berminat. Alfa pria berpangkat Mayor dari keluar Uzui membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengubur rapat-rapat nama itu. Andai saja yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Alfa wanita, dengan senang hati akan diterimanya. Tapi ini pria? Yang benar saja.

Apakah Zenitsu benci dengan pria? Oh, bukan begitu. Dia hanya lebih menyukai wanita saja. Jika hanya sekedar berkenalan atau berteman dengan lelaki atau pria manapun, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi jika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang pria, Zenitsu menolaknya dengan keras. Apalagi jika pria itu tampan, hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin kesal.

Pun Zenitsu juga pernah berharap memiliki bentuk fisik menawan agar dapat diminati oleh para wanita. Sayang berakhir dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari 165cm dan kini diperparah dengan gendernya sebagai Omega.

Bukannya Zenitsu membenci gender Omega-nya, karena Omega pria bukan hanya dirinya, sahabatnya, Tanjirou juga seorang Omega dan temannya itu menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bagaimanapun Zenitsu juga pernah berangan-angan memiliki kehidupan yang ideal menurutnya. Sedikitnya ia merasa iri dengan sahabatnya satu lagi, Hashibira Inosuke. Meskipun seorang Alfa, tapi wajahnya sangat cantik seperti wanita dan tetap popular di antara wanita.

"Aaaarrgghhh ... Menyebalkan!"

"Berhenti mengeluh, Zenitsu! Cepatlah kau bersiap, Bocah Cengeng!" geram Kaigaku dari luar kamar Zenitsu. Rasanya ia ingin melempar adiknya ke sumur karena berisik sejak tadi.

"Tidaaaak! Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Biarkan aku pergi, Kaigaku!" rengek Zenitsu dari dalam kamarnya.

"Diam! Lakukan saja persiapanmu untuk bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu, Bodoh! Kalau bukan karena perintah kakek, tidak mungkin aku mau mengurus bocah berisik sepertimu!" bentak Kaigaku kesal sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar adik sepupunya dan berjaga di depan gerbang karena hari ini tunangan Zenitsu akan datang berkunjung.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan berumur 18 tahun itu diperintahkan oleh sang kakek untuk menjaga adik sepupunya ini. Sejak mengetahui gender sesungguhnya Zenitsu, dirinya selalu diperintahkan Jigoro untuk menjaga si pirang. Hal itu membuatnya kesal karena bocah ini terlalu berisik dan cengeng.

Dulu sang kakek selalu memperlakukan mereka dengan adil, karena menyangka Zenitsu bergender Beta sama sepertinya. Mereka selalu belajar ilmu bela diri yang dibimbing oleh Jigoro bersama-sama. Walau adiknya sering menangis karena tidak ingin terluka, pun tetap dilakukannya. Namun sejak mengetahui bahwa Zenitsu adalah seorang Omega, perhatian sang kakek lebih tertuju pada si pirang. Kini berimbas dirinya harus selalu melindungi adik cengengnya ini setiap saat.

"Ah, kuharap tunangannya itu segera datang dan membawa bocah tengik itu pergi."

Sementara itu Zenitsu di kamarnya berjingkat keluar dan memerhatikan sekitar, beruntung di sekitar kamarnya sangat sepi. Semua penghuni di rumah ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan menyambut kedatangan calon tunangannya. Zenitsu tidak berminat, terima kasih.

Saat ini di kotanya sedang ada festival rutin yang selalu dilaksanakan setiap tahun di dekat kuil. Setiap tahun ia selalu pergi ke festival itu bersama dengan Tanjirou dan Inosuke. Namun sejak kakeknya mengetahui gender Omega-nya, pemuda pirang ini dilarang pergi keluar bahkan sekedar bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi bermain sekaligus menghindar dari pertemuan bodoh ini.

Zenitsu heran, dari sekian banyaknya hari, kenapa juga calon tunangannya itu memilih datang di hari ini? Mungkinkah calon tunangannya itu sengaja melakukannya? Ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya membenci si calon tunangan laknat yang mengacaukan rencana bermainnya meski sekali pun belum pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Ya, ia menolak melihat foto calon tunangan yang diberikan oleh sang kakek. Tak sudi melihatnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan menerima perjodohan ini begitu saja," desisnya.

Sambil menenteng _geta_ miliknya di sebelah kiri, Zenitsu memanjat pada pohon besar yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Salah satu ranting besar pohon itu menjulang ke arah luar tembok pembatas rumah. Meski sedikit kesulitan melewatinya karena mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis yukata kuning dan hakama cokelat, pemuda pirang itu buru-buru melompat karena takut aksinya akan ketahuan orang-orang di rumah.

Antara beruntung atau tidak, ia tidak melihat bahwa di bawahnya ada rombongan orang yang tengah lewat. Namun karena sudah terlanjur melompat dan melihat ada satu orang dengan postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi, Zenitsu bermanuver dan memanfaatkan momentum tersebut untuk jatuh ke atas tubuh pria tinggi tersebut. Lebih baik ia menjatuhkan diri ke atas satu orang saja dibandingkan jatuh terguling-guling dan menabrak satu rombongan. Setidaknya hal itu tidak terlalu memalukan baginya.

"Waaaa ... Minggir!"

Zenitsu bersiap untuk bertubrukan dengan pria yang akan ditindihnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersiap dengan impak yang akan dirasakan, namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Sebaliknya ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh dengan mulus dan serasa melayang.

"Oh, apa ini? Aku merasa seperti cerita dongeng zaman dulu, di mana seorang pemuda menangkap bidadari yang terjatuh dari langit. Bukankah itu terdengar flamboyan?"

Suara itu begitu dalam dan berhasil membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Iris keemasannya membuka dan bertemu pandang dengan iris marun indah namun tajam. Helai rambut berwarna perak membingkai wajah tampan itu. Indera penciumannya dapat menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria ini. Tubuh dan lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil Zenitsu begitu mudah.

Sekali lihat, Zenitsu tahu arti kata sempurna dan semua itu terpancar jelas dari pria yang masih mendekapnya kini. Ia iri, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kesempurnaan pria ini berhasil membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat.

Tersadar akan posisinya kini yang digendong seperti seorang putri, wajahnya langsung memerah malu. Sekuat tenaga Zenitsu memberontak hingga terlepas dari gendongan tersebut.

"Berisik! Bukan mauku melompat di saat ada orang lewat, kau tahu! Lagipula apa-apaan kalimat menjijikkanmu itu? Kau pikir kalimat seperti itu akan terdengar keren hanya karena kau tampan? Dasar bodoh! BODOH!" teriak Zenitsu.

Pemuda pirang itu berlari menjauh beberapa langkah dan berbalik badan hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya seraya mengejek lalu kembali berlari kabur dari sana. Jujur saja ia cukup ketakutan menghadapi pria kekar itu. Selain karena ia tidak ingin rencana melarikan dirinya ketahuan oleh orang-orang di rumah, Omega pirang ini juga tidak ingin lehernya dipatahkan seperti tusuk gigi di tangan kekar pria yang menangkapnya terjatuh. Meskipun tertutupi oleh yukata dan hakama hitam, pundak lebar dan tubuh penuh otot itu masih cukup terlihat di baliknya.

Sementara si pria berambut perak itu tertawa kecil, orang-orang yang ada dalam rombongannya hanya bisa terkejut dengan kejadian yang cepat tadi. Setelah mencerna kejadian barusan, salah satu anggota rombongan tersebut yang sudah sepuh mulai angkat bicara.

"Anu ... Uzui-_sama_, yang tadi itu adalah Agatsuma Zenitsu, calon tunangan Anda. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kejar?"

"Oh, jadi itu," lirihnya dengan nada rendah. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Tidak ia sangka pemuda yang ditangkapnya tadi adalah sang calon tunangan. Pantas saja aroma manis samar-samar menguar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdesir.

Jujur saja, sebelumnya pria bermarga Uzui tersebut tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini. Sebagai bagian dari militer, ia merasa akan pulang tinggal nama kapan saja jika ajal harus menjemput. Ia menerima perjodohan ini hanya karena sedikit paksaan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, dan ia belum pernah melihat foto calon tunangannya. Namun siapa sangka bahwa calon Omega-nya berhasil membuatnya tertarik dalam sekali pertemuan. Jika saja ia tahu calon tunangannya begini flamboyan –menurutnya-, rasanya ia ingin berjuang agar selalu bisa pulang ke rumah dan disambut oleh pasangannya.

"Ah, mengenai itu, lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi ke kediaman Kuwajima-_san_. Katakan padanya bahwa cucu Omega-nya melarikan diri dan dia tidak perlu khawatir karena calon tunangannya ini akan segera membawanya kembali untuk segera dinikahi," ujar Uzui Tengen, nama lengkapnya.

Dengan santai Tengen berlari mengejar calon tunangannya. Ia telah memantapkan diri untuk menangkap Omega pirang itu. Pemuda itu kabur karena tidak ingin dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi bukan Uzui Tengen namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang tidak flamboyan terjadi padanya.

Melihat sosok pemimpin mereka yang telah menjauh dengan cepat, sisa rombongan yang ada di sana hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Rasanya hanya ada suara angin berembus yang bisa mereka dengar. Beberapa di antaranya saling pandang.

"Uh ... Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya seorang pelayan muda di sana memecah keheningan.

Helaan napas terdengar oleh pria sepuh tadi. "Tak ada pilihan. Kita akan laksanakan perintah Uzui-sama untuk mengabari Kuwajima-sama. Setelah itu kita tunggu di kediaman Beliau."

.

.

.

OWARI

Ide original punyanya Esty Swandana di fb dan gw udah minta izin buat dibikin oneshot dan dia memperbolehkan gw buat publish. Suka banget sama Uzen apalagi kalo fluff gini... hahaha...

thanks for reading n vomment...

.

.

OMAKE

"Gyaaaa ... Lepaskan aku! Kakeeeeek ... Tolong aku diculiiiik!" histeris Zenitsu seraya menangis. Tubuh mungilnya meronta sekuat tenaga dari tangan kekar yang melingkar sekitar pinggangnya dan membawanya seperti karung beras.

Gendang telinga Tengen sangat sakit karena mendengar teriakan melengking dari calon tunangannya, walau sebentar lagi kata itu akan diganti menjadi suami. Suara pasangannya ini benar-benar tidak flamboyan dan sangat berisik. Beruntung karena tubuh mungil ini ternyata cukup berisi.

"Zenitsu! Berani-beraninya kau melarikan diri!" teriak Jigoro kesal karena cucunya sudah mempermalukannya. Ia hampir menjitak kepala Zenitsu, sebelum dicegah oleh Tengen.

"Kuwajima-san, Anda tidak perlu memukulnya. Itu sangat tidak flamboyan, bukankah Anda setuju? Biar aku yang mengatasi bocah ini."

Mendengar kalimat itu dari pria yang menculiknya, membuat Zenitsu semakin dipenuhi amarah. Ia berteriak memaki-maki pria kekar di depannya. Dirinya yang awalnya takut namun kini tidak lagi saat mengetahui bahwa pria ini adalah calon tunangannya. Oh, betapa ia semakin sebal dengan pria ini karena begitu tampan, hal yang sangat dibencinya. Tak ingin ia akui detak jantungnya yang tidak tenang setiap melihat sosok pria berambut perak ini.

Dilihatnya Tengen berjalan sedikit menjauh untuk mengambil sesuatu dari barang-barang yang dibawanya sebagai seserahan. Saat berbalik, ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Zenitsu yang tak henti-hentinya memaki. Seketika pemuda itu terdiam. Rasa manis segera menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah cerah dan bahagia.

"Manisnyaaa ...!"

Tengen menyeringai. Sepuh yang bersamanya pernah memberikan informasi kecil bahwa calon tunangannya ini sangat menyukai makanan manis. Karena itu beberapa barang yang dibawanya adalah makanan manis, seperti Kompeito ini.

"Kau mau lagi?" ujar Tengen menawarkan.

Dilihatnya Zenitsu yang mendekatinya dengan ekspresi cerah. Tengen sudah mempersiapkan sebutir Kompeito untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut calon tunangannya.

"Kau suka?"

Zenitsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar seraya menikmati rasa manis di dalam mulutnya. Tak disadarinya jemari besar pria itu yang memegang dagunya lalu berbisik menggoda di telinga.

"Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, kau bisa makan makanan manis yang enak seperti ini setiap hari. Bagaimana?"

Tubuh Zenitsu menegang dan wajahnya berubah merah serta terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa menghindar karena pinggangnya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Tengen. Sial, pria ini mempermainkannya. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh kekar itu namun sia-sia.

"A-aku mau menikah denganmu bu-bukan karena aku me-me-menyukaimu, ya! Semua ini hanya untuk makanan, kau mengerti? Hanya makanan."

Tengen hanya menyeringai dan mengecup pipi Zenitsu. Saat ini alasan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pemuda ini berada di sisinya. Selanjutnya ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan membuat Omega pirang ini sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Pasangan baru itu tidak menyadari wajah-wajah merah lainnya yang melihat kemesraan mereka di dalam ruangan yang sama.


End file.
